Stay
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Song-fic to the song, Stay. R&R please


_(I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall)_

**I can feel your breath on my neck as were sitting on my bed, me between your legs. You say, you could stay here forever. I keep looking at my old fashioned clock that hangs opposite my bed, waiting.**

_**(And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call)**_

You move so we are laying down. Your curled up to my back, kissing my shoulder and saying sweet things in my ear. I lay there and pray that your phone doesn't start ringing anytime soon. Because I know that if it does, it will be her.

_**(It's just another call from home)(And you'll get it and be gone)**_

It doesn't ring for twenty-seven minutes, but on the twenty-eight minute your phone goes off. You talk quickly, making up excuses. The phone call is over and he dresses quickly, gives me a kiss on the cheek and your gone.

_**(And I'll be crying)**_

And right after you leave the tears start. It takes them quite a while to stop.

_**(And I'll be begging you, baby)(Beg you not to leave)**_

The next time were together, and that call comes I try to talk you out of leaving. I try every thing even flat out begging. But it gets me no where.

_**(But I'll be left here waiting)(With my Heart on my sleeve)**_

Because in the end, you leave me to go back to her. Every time were together I put my heart right there on my sleeve but it seems like you don't see it. Or maybe its you don't want to. 

_**(Oh, for the next time we'll be here)(Seems like a million years)(And I think I'm dying)**_

Every time were together, I feel like there is no one else. But the time between when we are feels like years, even though its only a couple weeks. Also the time between your calls seems forever, even though that's only a couple days. I think all this is actually killing me because my heart feels like it was thrown into a meat grinder then pounded flat.

_**(What do I have to do to make you see)(She can't love you like me?)**_

She isn't right for you, everyone can see that. She takes all your money, she barley is home, and she thinks more about her self than anyone else. Can't you see that I'm the one who is right for you. Even though you have another, I don't. I have people all the time asking me out, but I say no. Just for you. Because all I want is you, not anyone else. I don't really look at any other guys, because I only have eyes for you.

_**(Why don't you stay)(I'm down on my knees)(I'm so tired of being lonely)(Don't I give you what you need)(When she calls you to go)(There is one thing you should know)(We don't have to live this way)(Baby, why don't you stay)**_

_**(You keep telling me, baby)(There will come a time)(When you will leave her arms)(And forever be in mine)(But I don't think that's the truth)(And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting)(It's too much pain to have to bear)(To love a man you have to share)**_

I don't understand it at all. You say you love me. You say you want me for all time. But as soon as she calls, even to say she will be leaving in an hour, you go. We don't have to go on this way. All you have to do is leave her and we can be together. You say you will sooner or later. You say that, its just not a good time. I just think your afraid. But you need to know, that I love you. And its killing me inside to know that all the words you are saying to me, she hears. Its almost to much to take.

_**(Why don't you stay)(I'm down on my knees)(I'm so tired of being lonely)(Don't I give you what you need)(When she calls you to go)(There is one thing you should know)(We don't have to live this way)(Baby, why don't you stay)**_

Please stay here with me, I need you. But he never listens.

_**(I can't take it any longer)(But my will is getting stronger)(And I think I know just what I have to do)(I can't waste another minute)(After all that I've put in it)**_(_**I've given you my best)(Why does she get the best of you)(So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine)(Why don't you stay)(I'm up off my knees)(I'm so tired of being lonely)(You can't give me what I need)(When she begs you not to go)(There is one thing you should know)(I don't have to live this way)(Baby, why don't you stay, yeah)**_

_**I gave you my heart. I gave you my soul. I gave you everything. I trusted you. I. Loved. You. I gave you the best of what I was. But she got all of that, from you. You said you loved me. You said you were going to leave her. I believed it. I believed every single word of it. But I can't take anymore. When you were about to leave I stopped you. I gave you a kiss on the lips and told you, next time you want to come here. Don't. To stay out of my apartment and out of my life. I was done with you. I AM done with you.**_

_**Because I am Caitlyn Geller, and a Mr. Shane Grey is no longer making me stay.**_

_**ANANANANANANANANAN**_

_**Wow the ending kinda sucks.**_

_**I do not own camp rock OR sugar land OR stay.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
